


Table service in the back room

by colorcoded



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bent over a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Being a waitress trying to make ends meet is stressful enough on an ordinary day. But Nani wasn't prepared for having customers who want her to throw in some extra services... Explicit, non-con PWP. Also, this fic contains NSFW art. Use caution when opening and scrolling.





	Table service in the back room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Nani is somewhat leery of the large group in the private room in the back of the restaurant. Haole men, all of them, and they seemed genial and friendly enough, but somewhat of the frat bro type -- loud and rowdy and prone to behaving drunker than they actually were. The type to order a couple of beers and believe that served as a perfect excuse to act wild. Sometimes customers like that were cheerful and great tippers, but sometimes they were rude, entitled, and left a pathetic tip. It was hard to tell towards the beginning.

Halfway through the meal, after all of them have been brought their food and she stops by to check in on them briefly, she is walking past the chairs and a member of the party smacks her ass. The man smiles at her. He has a young-looking beardless face and short, brown hair.

Nani just keeps going on her way to the door as if she hadn't noticed anything, ticked off at her luck at getting such assholish customers but trying not to show it. She's never sure how to react when customers pull crap like that. Is she supposed to think it's funny, amusing? Or do they specifically do it to get a rise out of waitresses, smug in their ability to embarrass them?

Nani spends the rest of the evening purposely avoiding walking by the guy who slapped her ass. The other guests seem fine. They're all very flirty, but Nani gets that a lot, working at this luau-style restaurant. At the end of the meal, when they've finished eating, Nani places their check on the table, well away from the ass-slapper. As she does so, though, an arm wraps around her waist and she finds herself being half-pulled, half-shoved into the lap of one of the guests.

He's a different guy from the first -- longer sandy hair slicked to the side and a light beard. "You're pretty, Nani," he says in a loud drunken voice. "Do you ever get guys telling you you're smokin' hot?"

They've been calling her by her name like that the whole evening since she introduced herself as their waitress. At the time, she had thought it was friendly, but now it has the same feel as the man whose lap she's sitting on: overfamiliar and bad with boundaries. Nani shifts in his lap, trying to get up, but he's got her in a bear hug, like a child holding their favorite stuffed animal.

"We were just wondering, if we give you a really big tip, would you throw in something extra?"

This is apparently a rhetorical question, because before he's even finished saying it, his hand has snaked its way under her bikini top and begun fondling her breast.

All the muscles in Nani's body tense up. "We're not... We don't do that kind of..." Throat dry, it's hard to make her voice work -- it comes out soft and nervous, unusual for a woman who has dealt frequently enough with young children to be able to instantly raise her voice into a bellow on command. A chill runs through her as, underneath her, she can feel the sandy-haired man's semi-hard prick grind against her butt. He pinches her nipple under her bra, the feel of his fingers warm and rough against hers.

"They wouldn't have pretty waitresses everywhere wearing sexy outfits if they didn't want customers getting a bit frisky, would they?"

Nani tries even more firmly to escape from the man's lap, twisting her torso away from the man's hands and swinging her feet down onto the ground to extract herself from the man's lap. Instead, she finds her hips being grabbed and her body being lifted up into the air, her upper body thrown forward onto the table. The ceramic dishes and metal cutlery that she hadn't had time to clear yet make a short loud jangling noise at the forceful impact. The other men in the room laugh.

Before she can even push herself up from the table and push her hair out of her eyes, she feels heavy hands on her left and right hold her arms down on the table. They prevent her from turning or moving as the man behind her reaches under her skirt and yanks down her bikini bottoms. His face is so close to her hips that she can feel his breath on her skin. Her face inches from the cluttered table, Nani finds herself breathing fast and shallow as she hears the sound of a zipper being undone.

The sandy-haired man doesn't give her much preparation at all -- the head of his cock presses against her opening, then he rams the whole glans in. Nani gasps at the feeling. She's been penetrated by many things, but never by a total stranger. She's so shocked that she can't find any words, can hardly process what is happening. The man is still for a long moment, perhaps getting used to the pressure of her walls on his cock, then with another sharp, rough movement, he shoves himself even farther in. Nani swallows a noise of protest, clenching her hands into fists at the painful invasion. His hands grabbing the sides of her hips, the man pulls out slightly and thrusts his hips forward at an almost leisurely pace, each sharp motion causing Nani's body to hit the table and shake all the plates on it -- clank... clank... clank. Nani bites her lip and tries not to make a noise.

The others begin egging their friend on. "Oh my God, he's really doing it," says one incredulously. "Give her a good fucking!" cheers another. Nani's face flushes, humiliated at being made into a spectacle. Encouraged, the man speeds up. There is nothing Nani can do to prevent the man from plunging himself deep into her over and over again. The dishes and cutlery clank heavily together as their two bodies shake the table. Would people walking by the back room hear, wondering what the heck was going on? Nani clenches her jaw, her muscles tense, as the man's motions get faster and faster, his breathing heavy. It will be over soon, she tells herself, closing her eyes. Suddenly, he pulls out of her entirely and Nani can hear the slick sounds of his hand rapidly pumping his cock, still breathing hard, the other hand still resting on Nani's hips, and then she feels liquid coat her lower back, cool against her warm skin. The man behind her moans in pleasure.

There is a clamor, as everyone wants to be next. The two men pinning her arms to the table adjust their grasp but don't move; instead, it's a different man who positions himself behind her. He doesn't penetrate her, though. Instead he inserts his cock in the tight gap between her thighs. Her bottoms pulled only halfway down her thighs kept her legs close together. The man behind her takes advantage of the situation to rub his cock between her legs, the hard muscles of her thighs providing enough of a squeezing force for him to moan in approval. As he fucks her thighs, he uses his hands first to smack her ass hard, causing her to start in pain and surprise; then he reaches up to grope her breasts. The other men laugh, uncaring.

Before long, the second man's hands are on her hips again, pressing her legs together as he pants and groans, his movements jerky and desperate as he edges closer to orgasm. Not long after, he's shooting his seed. Most of it falls under the table, while some drips down the length of his cock; his thrusts cause semen to coat the inside of her thighs. When he lets go of her and falls back heavily into his seat, there is another excited rush to decide who is next.

Nani finds herself overwhelmed by the chaos -- the hands holding her arms down release her, but she feels herself being tugged roughly by her hair, jerked to a different side of the table, pushed to her knees. A hand cradles the back of her head and pushes it forward, the sight of a big, erect cock filling Nani's vision and its musty smell filling her nostrils. The man thrusts the cock forwards towards her face insistently. "You know how to suck cock?" he says. "I'll make it worth your while."

Nani stiffens, wondering what her options are -- decline? Stand and run for the door? Do as the men want and hope they leave her alone when they've had their fun? She doesn't have much time to think, though -- the hand on the back of her head pulls her in closer, the tip of the penis bouncing against her lips and nose and cheeks. She's repulsed by it, but the knot of fear in her stomach is stronger than her disgust and embarrassment. She opens her mouth to let in the member. Fingers entwined in her hair, the man shoves his cock further into her mouth and down her throat. Fighting the instinct to gag, Nani allows him to ram his member in and out of her mouth as the man makes moaning and groaning sounds somewhere above her head. As she struggles to breath regularly, warm hands grab her arms and bind them together behind her back. From the feel of the fabric, Nani suspects it's a cloth napkin from the table.

The man continues to fuck her mouth, and before long, his rhythm becomes faster and more erratic and a liquid starts to fill Nani's throat. Thinking she's about to choke, she instinctively jerks away mid-orgasm and coughs up semen and saliva onto the ground, gasping for breath. The rest of the man's come falls on her neck, her bare shoulders, and her hair.

She barely has time to clear her throat and catch her breath before someone else is tugging at her, running fingers through her hair and pulling her head over to his cock, which he pushes forward against her mouth. Her hands tied behind her back and outnumbered in a room of men, Nani feels vulnerable, powerless. If they wanted to, they could easily hurt her. They could easily do whatever they liked. The man in front of her presses his hand against her chin to open her mouth. Before she knows it, her lips are wrapped around his cock -- yet another completely foreign body making itself intimately acquainted with her own.

Tears form in her eyes, but she blinks them back. As she sucks the man's cock, her mind goes to the other tables she was supposed to be waiting; she has been in this room so long at this point that she assumes her tables must have gotten other people to help them, paid, and left. Will her boss be angry? The thought of her boss walking in on this back room right now and seeing her like this, on her knees in the midst of fellating a customer, sends a chill down her spine -- she'd be fired in an instant.

Nani's thoughts are interrupted by the feel of hands on her thighs and then the sudden pain of her someone ramming something into her pussy. She makes a noise of surprise, heavily muffled by the presence of the member in her mouth. She can't see anything except the shirt and abdomen of the man in front of her, but she hears laughter. It's hard to keep the tears from falling.

As he gets closer to his climax, the man pulls out of her mouth entirely and pumps his shaft with his hand. His come shoots out onto Nani's face. When he's finished, Nani instinctively moves to wipe the sticky liquid from her face, but with her arms tied behind her back, she only ends up jerking a shoulder vaguely in the direction she wanted it to go.

As the man in front of her dries off his softening cock and tucks it back into khaki pants, heavy arms wrap around Nani's shoulders and behind her knees and she finds herself lifted from the ground and carried bridal style to a nearby chair. There is still something jammed inside her vagina; she can feel it with each motion of her body, edges jutting against her walls, stretching her. The man sits down in the chair and sets Nani down on his lap. He's the man who had been sitting in the corner, dark-haired, somewhat short, but muscular like weightlifters at the gym. With one hand still wrapped around her shoulders, the other hand tugs Nani's bikini bottoms all the way off of her legs and discards them on the floor. Grabbing one thigh in each hand, he spreads her legs open, displaying her for the rest of the men to see. He then lifts her whole body up and maneuvers her over the tip of his member. It presses against her anus and very slowly he pushes his way into her back passage. Nani lets out a panicked noise, tries to grab onto something, but her arms are still bound -- she just ends up squirming ineffectually, babbling "stopstopstop -- _OW_ \--"

She can't stop him from slowly pushing his length further into her anal passage, largely by pressing down on her thighs, the weight of her body helping provide the force needed to work his member into her tight passage. When he's buried deep in her, he then pulls out by lifting her whole body up by her thighs. Then he lets her fall back onto his cock and repeats the process. Between the cock plumbing her ass and the object filling her vagina, Nani is so full, she can hardly handle it. Even worse, she knows that, with her legs spread open, all the men in the room have a full view of her pussy, of the member penetrating her other hole over and over again. Her face burns with humiliation as hot tears roll down her cheeks.

She can feel the man's breath on her back; his breath has become harsh and irregular, although from arousal or exertion or a mix of both, Nani doesn't know. All she knows is that after another minute or so of more shallow, jerky strokes, the man pulls out. A few moments later, hands untie the cloth binding Nani's arms. Someone removes the thing they shoved inside her. It's a pepper mill, Nani realizes, slick with her juices. Now that it's gone, Nani is aware of just how sore she is down there. The whole region feels beaten up; her ass feels like it's on fire.

The dark-haired man, seeing her tears for the first time, gently wipes them away, saying, "Hey, it's okay, you're all right, you're fine." This only makes Nani cry more. She wipes the tears away quickly, not wanting them to see. Dimly, she's aware of awkward shuffling, discussion in low voices. The men take wallets from their pockets, rearrange the chairs, and file out of the room quietly.

When she's sure they're all gone, Nani looks around the room to take stock. She finds her bottoms and puts them on gingerly, her muscles aching. She takes a napkin from the table and uses the mirrored panels on the side of the room to wipe the most obvious globs of semen from her hair and skin -- she'll need to slip into the restroom later in order to clean herself more thoroughly. She reaches under the table to pick up some dropped utensils, and then consolidates some of the dishes into stacks. Tears well up in her eyes again as she reflects on what just happened to her.

There is cash on the table -- payment for the meal and nearly $500 extra in tips. Nani folds the money up and slips it in her bra. No one will know about it or what happened in this room. She feels somewhat light-headed at the sum -- it's a lot of money to get all at once, and she needs every bit of it. She had gone through so much stress last month with the clogged toilet and having to fix a window some kids had broken. She almost had to beg her friends for money.

Nani slips out of the room and into the bathroom without anyone seeing. She splashes water on her face and combs wet fingers through her hair and dabs at the drops of semen on her top. When she's done, she quickly busses the dishes from her table to the kitchen. By this time, the restaurant is near closing so there are no new customers coming in. She keeps herself busy as if nothing is amiss. At one point, she makes eye contact with her boss. If he noticed her lengthy unexplained disappearance, he doesn't bring it up, looking away.

After closing, Nani changes into her normal clothes, t-shirt and shorts. It's late and she's exhausted. She left Lilo at home by herself; hopefully the girl is in pajamas, in bed, teeth brushed, and fast asleep... but most likely she's still up watching monster movies on the couch downstairs. Nani puts her tips for the night in a back pocket, all $500-plus of it. She takes a survey of herself in a mirror, making sure that nothing about her looks out of place. She must not give Lilo any reason to suspect anything noteworthy happened at work. If she notices anything at all, let it just be that Nani, for the near future, has a bit of extra cash and isn't running herself ragged trying to make ends meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative license with a luau-style restaurant having private rooms? But I just wanted to have Nani in this outfit. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
